


Where Will We Go

by Paristandard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paristandard/pseuds/Paristandard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's so bored he's going to fall asleep, coffee or no coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Will We Go

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [TheLlamahaMarimba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLlamahaMarimba)

_October, 2014_

Sam still doesn't know why they're parked outside the Jackson County Sanitarium, a place that he's pretty sure neither of them have ever been to. Dean won't answer, he's just staring at the building without really seeing it, and Sam's pretty sure he doesn't actually want to know what the story behind that look is but he's already guessed that it was pretty damn bad, so he just drinks his coffee in silence.  


Sam's so bored he's going to fall asleep, coffee or no coffee. They've been here for nearly two hours while Dean debates about either getting out of the car or driving away (he doesn't say so in as many words, but Sam can read Dean's body language as well as English).  


In a fluid burst of movement, Dean makes up his mind and practically jumps out of the car, walking at a brisk pace like he knows that if he stops moving for a second he'll turn right back around.  


By the time Sam's out of the car Dean's halfway across the lot and instead of going inside the sanitarium, he veers off toward what looks like a garden.  


When Sam catches up to him, Dean's glaring at some rose bushes.  


"What the hell is this about, Dean?" not that he actually expects an answer, but the quiet is getting to him.  


Dean starts, like he wasn't expecting Sam to be there—which is stupid because why _wouldn't_ Sam be there—and doesn't answer. He just looks at Sam, like he's double-checking that it's really him (which doesn't make sense because nothing supernatural has ever happened here, he'd checked after seeing this place circled on the map). Dean just passes a hand over his face and says (to the rose bush, whatever that's about):  


"You said we'd end up here no matter what," he glances briefly at Sam before continuing, "but I'm not seeing anyone else here."  


Nothing happens for another minute, and Sam is becoming thoroughly convinced that the only reason he's here is to witness his brother finally losing it. That train of thought is cut off by a loud roll of thunder, echoing across the empty air, heavy and loud in the silence.  
Dean flips the bird at the sky, turns around and stalks back toward the Impala. When Sam gets back to the car, Dean's in the driver's seat already. He doesn't say anything until Sam gets in, and even then only says:  


"I'm not explaining this to you sober," with only a shaky semblance of his usual cocky attitude, but Sam's willing to let it slide. He just nods, and Dean turns the key in the ignition.

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 1am, and also the first fanfic that I've actually completed. Hope you liked reading it.


End file.
